nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobaFett2/Starting the Council, Restarting LNA
There's a point at which democracy becomes too difficult. The team, as far as I can tell, is a little too large that we can have a fully effective democratic system. As I suggested (per someone whose name I don't remember), we're creating a council. The purpose of this council is to make executive decisions. We also need an organizer. The organizer will do many menial tasks but will also handle some leadership roles. In addition to this, I suggest restarting LNA. Completely. We know, from Allen's email, that we cannot use LEGO Universe intellectual property. A large amount of the stuff on LNA in some way is related to LU intellectual property. A large amount of what is on LNA is also crap. We don't have to delete absolutely everything, but so little of it is actually worth keeping. Voting is currently being conducted. You get one vote total for the organizer candidate, and one vote per council nominee (for the council nominees, you can vote yes, no, or abstain). PLEASE comment if you read this and are on LNA. Community Council Nominees * GreyDolphin: 2/1 * Mvp333: 3/1 * Allenallenallen333: 4/0 * BobaFett2: 4/0 * Zaxzax12: 2/4 * Ferfature: 3/0 * Brick: 0/4 * Doomslicer: 0/2 Organizer Nominees * BobaFett2: 4 * Zaxzax: * Brick: Totally reboot LNA? Votes yes: 6 Votes no: 1 Elimination It has come to my attention that Gstomi1 has been made a member of LNA when he has no actual talents that we need. He lied about his ability to code in Javascript and C++. Lying to get onto the team is not something we want to encourage - I vote that his powers be removed. The decision has been finalized by Gstomi accepting and voting that he be fired, hence, a bureaucrat needs to remove his powers. Finalization of Departments I move that we should not have any department heads. It's unnecessary, and creating unnecessary positions of power creates unnecessary competition for those positions. We have two categories, game development and game design. Game design is where all the ideas come from. A page for submission of ideas will be created with appropriate subcategories - this is for use by non-members. If you are a member and you have a world, character, or similar thing for the game, LNA as a team will decide whether or not it's worth using. We need to avoid having people who are creating large numbers of pages simply because they are on the team. The design department consists of: * Concept Builders (Real life and LDD). If nobody minds, I would like to be in charge of quality control for this department. Do not post LDD concepts without getting them approved first. Builds from this department will only of things from approved concepts and storyline. ::Members: BobaFett2 * Concepts and Storyline. This includes art, story, and character ideas. Members of this department will control the quality of all stories and characters going into LNA. People outside of the department can still post ideas on the appropriate page once this goes into action. ::Members: BobaFett2 The development department is where the game is created. It consists of: * LDD/LeoCAD design ::Members: BobaFett2, Mvp333 * Music Composition ::Members: GreyDolphin, Mvp333 * 2D Design: ::Members: Allenallenallen333 * 3D Modelers (Blender, Sketchup, etc): ::Members: Allenallenallen333, Zaxzax12, Bincredible, LUModder * Unity Development: ::Members: Brick5492, Bincredible If you want to be in one of these departments, say so here (if I left you out, tell me). A sample of work will be required for anyone wishing to join. All LDDers will need to be re-assessed - we don't need people designing figures in LDD. Category:Blog posts